Odd One Out
by SugarTensai
Summary: Set in U-17 time: Ryoma and Atobe are in a dorm with Zaizen. But there's a very, serious problem. 7 word challenge for Drawn.o.ward.


**A/N:** Third seven word challenge from Drawn. , which I sincerely apologize for making you wait. ITS HERE NOW, Please enjoy. :3 *_*

 **Words:** plant, hemlock, adventure, brimstone, lollipop, contestant, bridge

 **Characters:** Ryoma, Atobe, Zaizen

* * *

On one bright morning, fifty or so middle schoolers with the bodies of well developed adults entered the U17 camp for the first time.

This also meant unpacking the various luggage they had brought...and dorms.

"And this is Ore-sama's bed," Atobe gestured, "and these are Ore-sama's pillows," he said, gathering all the pillows in the room, "and this is Ore-sama's personal private area, understand?" Atobe drew a circle around his 'personal private area', which incidentally, took up the whole room.

"And you!" His finger flicked out dramatically, pointing to a poor Zaizen who had the bad luck to be Atobe's roommate, "shall be Kabaji!" Zaizen sighed and muttered sarcastically under his breath. And here he was hoping to escape from the daily Shitenhoji madness he had put up with for the past four years or so-!

Atobe took no notice and began unpacking his luggage, pulling out a jar of strawberry lollipops, and then a hamster shaped mug, while Zaizen quietly continued being sarcastic.

And then Ryoma walked in.

He took a sweep of the room with his eyes from under his trademark white cap, and his would-be roommates.

Ryoma walked out.

"ECHIZEN!" Atobe bellowed, ironically having just pulled a hair shaver out from his suitcase. "COME BACK!"

All of Zaizen's hopes for a new experience and a great adventure at the U17 camp were crushed.

* * *

After night had fallen, Ryoma had been coaxed/forced back into the room, Atobe had a fixtated a gold plaque that read 'Atobe's kingdom' to the door, and now was sleeping with a helmet on.

Poor Zaizen, who had missed the major gossip and drama of the hair battle that was _so last year_ and was sadly clueless.

Zaizen stared at a space on the ceiling as he lay awake. The two power houses in the room were glaring at each other in the dark.

"Tennis courts." Atobe whispered with his ridiculous helmet on.

"Tennis courts." Ryoma agreed, putting down his stuffed cat plushie.

"And you," Atobe said, giving the slightest jerk of his head toward Zaizen, "be the judge."

"...It's past curfew?" Zaizen tried.

"Hmph." Atobe muttered.

"How about we settle this with a game of bridge?" Zaizen encouraged.

"..Hm" Atobe pondered.

"Ugh." Ryoma complained.

"Woof," went Atobe's bag.

"..."

Zaizen looked over.

Atobe fidgeted.

Ryoma sighed in disapproval.

"...I brought my dog okay?" Atobe said as he finally cracked under Zaizen's intense glare.

Zaizen sighed, regarding the bag now, "Well, you need to send your dog back before they realize."

"Woof," went Atobe's bag again.

"Meow," Ryoma's bag responded.

"..."

Ryoma coughed awkwardly.

* * *

The next morning, if someone told Zaizen that he would hold power over Atobe the Rich and Echizen the Sassy, he would never have believed it.

But in the small dorm room, it was happening.

"You guys. Are. Crazy." Zaizen almost shouted as Atobe and Echizen cowered, hugging their pets protectively. "We need to get them out of here, or we might get kicked out."

Atobe petted his dog, creating a scene fangirls would faint at, "But Hemlock misses me. Look at him, he just wants to be with Ore-sama." Atobe explained passionately as Hemlock tried to bite his foot.

"Karupin is me and I am Karupin." Echizen said in the monotone voice of a heart broken boy.

"But." Atobe said just as Zaizen began to speak, "I took the liberty of ordering my butler to bring my helicopter here and bring Hemlock back home. I can even take care of Karupin-"

 _Wow, he's matured_ , Echizen and Zaizen thought simultaneously.

"-If Echizen shaves his head."

The thought was instantly deleted.

"When is he arriving?" Zaizen inquired, watching Karupin and Hemlock start to eye each other carefully.

"In a week." Atobe answered. "He's in like, Spain right now."

Zaizen could only think of how they were going to hide these animals for a week.

* * *

 **Monday: Orientation Day**

"FIGHT ME KOSHIMAE!" Kintarou screamed as he practically pounded the door of their dorm.

"MEOW!"

"...Koshimae?"

Zaizen frantically stuffed Karupin under the sheets.

"Y-yes?" Ryoma amended hastily.

"Yo, Atobe, hurry up!" Shishido yelled as he also began waiting at the door with Kintarou.

"IIIERRGGGG" Atobe shrieked as Hemlock began chewing on his shin.

"What?"

"n-nothing. O-ore-sama is...king.." Atobe sniffled as he attempted to regain his composure.

By the end of the day, some very strange rumors had started going around about what was happening in the room.

Fangirl theories included.

 **Tuesday:**

"What are you doing?!" Zaizen whispered furiously as he caught Atobe sneaking out during break, only to see him remove Hemlock from his duffel bag.

"He leaked." Atobe said sadly as he shook out his wet duffel bag.

For the rest of the day, every time Atobe swung his tennis racket, it was said a strong stench came at the opponent.

"Do you think, Atobe, is like, developing this new skill?" Choutarou whispered excitedly to Shishido.

"Whatever it is, it's terrifying." Shishido responded.

 **Wednesday:**

Tokugawa strolled the courts, looking at the middle schoolers in an intimidating fashion.

He looked in disdain at Ryoma, who unfortunately always has a smug looking face and was therefore singled out.

"You." Tokugawa pointed at Ryoma. "Shall be the next contestant."

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said, even though he was slightly terrified.

Everyone crowded around the courts and exhaled out of relief that it wasn't them in Ryoma's spot.

As the two geniuses battled, something was off.

"Wait..." Marui pointed to Ryoma's whirling form, as a cloud of cat hair swirled around him.

"Ryoma's shedding."

Tokugawa started sneezing spontaneously and Ryoma briefly recalled Inui talking about Tokugawa's cat allergy.

Ryoma won by default, because of Tokugawa's inability to play, and Zaizen was grateful that no one was smart enough to realize.

 **Thursday:**

Zaizen woke up to a cat hacking up hair balls on his face and was very annoyed.

Ryoma announced the shower was officially clogged up with animal hair.

Atobe nonchalantly proclaimed most of their clothes had been torn up, courtesy of a teething Hemlock.

 **Friday:**

Room inspection," The coach announced as he made his way down the hall.

"ROOM INSPECTION IS COMING." Zaizen whispered-yelled, as he frantically shook Ryoma and Atobe awake. " ROOM INSPECTION."

"Oh no," Atobe said, as his eyes began searching for animal hiding places.

Ryoma was busy trying to keep calm and dust off cat hair, and Zaizen asked the heavens, why, oh why was the world so cruel to him.

Atobe made silent, frantic hand gestures at the plastic plant in the corner of the room. It looked as if it had been sitting sadly in the pot since the beginning of time.

They proceeded to carefully stuff Hemlock and Karupin into a corner and place the plant in front, with some complications of Hemlock trying to lick some brimstone.

"This will not work," Zaizen hissed, "Stuff them up your shirts."

"No," Said Atobe and Ryoma simultaneously.

"YES." Said Zaizen, and did it for them, just as the inspector knocked at their door.

The inspector came in.

He walked around, frowning at the ripped clothes on the beds.

"I...stepped on them." Atobe said in an attempt to cover.

The inspector then frowned at Atobe's giant, moving belly.

Atobe grimaced.

Ryoma was, unfortunately, ticklish, and was writhing around in an interpretative dance as he tried to regain composure.

The inspector moved away from him. After all, his job was to check the room, not worry about the strange middle schoolers who had stomachs that moved.

He left, checking off his clipboard and nodding to himself.

Zaizen wondered if this is what it felt like to get away with crime.

* * *

Karupin and Hemlock were finally taken away by Atobe's butler.

But unbeknownst to them...

 **In the other dorms:**

"Keep your snake away from my gecko!" Jackal cried in fear as Gakuto's snake hissed.

"My beetle is terrified." Shiraishi announced in a quavering voice.

"Down, Misty!" Choutarou said warily as his miniature brown pony left dent marks all over the floor.("it's a miracle you managed to sneak her in." Gakuto said)

"Usu." Kabaji's parrot replied.

* * *

In fact, everyone had brought their pets with them.

Except for Zaizen, only because he's sane.

* * *

 **A/N:** I like to imagine that Kabaji has a parrot because it will repeat whatever he says and they will have a never ending 'Usu' conversation. X')


End file.
